What may turn out to be love
by JeffPrower
Summary: He doesn't even know her name...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a Roxas and Xion story, so it may suck

Have you ever met someone that you just couldn't take your eyes off of? Someone that you think about day and night? Someone who's name you don't know? That's kind of what I'm going through now. My name's Roxas... and I think I'm in love.

Chapter 1: What's your name?

"Hey, Roxas!" Hayner said while sitting with his friends at lunch during school. Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas attend Twilight Town High School in the 12th grade.

"What's up, Hayner?"

"What did you get on the math test?"

"I got a C+."

"Hah, I thought you were the brainy one! I got a 'B'. Olette, what'd you get?"

"As always, an 'A'! What about you, Pence?"

"A 'C-."

"I wonder what she got on the test." Roxas said to himself, but people still heard him

"Who?" Hayner asked

"That girl with the black hair."

"Lots of girls have black hair, Roxas, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"She has short black hair."

"What is her name, Roxas?"

"That's the thing, I don't know her name."

"Then why are you thinking about her?"

"I can't answer that question, Hayner. I don't even know the answer."

"So you're just thinking about some girl for no reason."

"It's more than just thinking about her, I've been looking at her."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Roxas." Olette said

"Oh come on, Olette, just because some guy looks at a girl doesn't mean he's in love with her." Hayner said in an irritated manner.

"You have absolutely no romantic sense, Hayner.

"And _you_ watch too many love stories!"

Olette had gotten fed up with Hayner and wanted to prove that it wasn't just her that saw love. "Pence, will you please tell him?"

"Olette, I have one question." Pence said after swallowing some of the school cafeteria's attempt at spaghetti. "What about me says 'romance' to you?"

"Well, definitely not that spaghetti sauce stain on your shirt." In a disgusted tone of voice. "This is what I get for hanging out with a bunch of guys who are afraid to show feelings."

"I'm not afraid to show feelings." Roxas pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Hayner said. "I remember that poem to Namine from way back in the 6th grade

"Shut up, Hayner." Roxas said irritatedly

"Personally, I thought that poem was sweet, Roxas." Olette said.

"Really? Oh well, it's been a couple of years, I guess I should tell you guys I stole that poem. I plagiarized every word of it. Shakespeare would be happy to know that you liked his poem."

"Hey, Roxas, why don't you just ask her her name?" Pence asked, because he personally had gotten tired of the conversation.

"Well, because... I don't know. When I first met Olette, I just walked up to her and asked her what her name was and that was that. But what am I so shy about asking this girl what her name is?"

"Well, maybe you have a crush on this girl." Olette said

"Whatever." Roxas said, dismissing Olette's opinion. "I'm just gonna walk up to her and ask her 'hey, what's your name?" The bell then rang and people got up to got to class. "Aw crap!" Roxas said he then started to look at everyone in the crowd. "There she is!" Roxas said and then ran toward her... but he tripped.

"Yep, Roxas, you're a stunt man." Hayner said as he walked up to Roxas

"Shut up, Hayner." Roxas said for the second time today.

"...and that is why you..." As the Math teacher talked about things Roxas didn't understand, Roxas thought about what happened, he thought about the tests, he thought about that girl.

"What is her name?" Roxas asked to himself. Then he realized something. He looked around his class room and he didn't see her. Then he looked directly behind himself and there she was. Just one seat behind him was the girl that he wanted to know. The girl he only thought about. All he had to do was look down at her paper and see her name. He looked down and what did he see in the name space, but a blank. She hadn't written her name. He waited for the teacher to assign them work for the rest of the period.

"Do page 35, numbers 7-12. Show your work." The teacher said and then Roxas took the opportunity to finally get the question he had been waiting to ask off of his chest.

"Hello." Roxas said

"Hi." The girl said and then went to her work.

"Umm, I'm Roxas."

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas."

"Umm, well, uh... w-what's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Xion, but it's spelled X-I-O-N." By the way, for those of you who don't know (And I wouldn't recommend reading fanfictions with Xion in them without beating the game first), her name is pronounced She-on.

'Xion, huh?' Roxas thought. 'It's a beautiful name.' Roxas said then went back to work, but then he realized something. 'WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST THINK?'

Still reading the story? Want the chapters to be longer? Well, I couldn't write a very long chapter on the premise that Roxas doesn't know Xion's name. So I'll see you in the next chapter (If you even return), which is called: Told you so. For those of you who listen to music by Roxas' voice actor, are you noticing a pattern? No? I'll ask you again in the next chapter when I tell you what chapter three's name is.


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, if you noticed the pattern by now, you're addicted.

- (New Entry Added to Roxas' Diary!)

Xion. That's her name. I found that out during math. Not much else happened, besides a questionable thought on my part. I called her name 'beautiful'. I don't say things like that! That's Olette's job! Whatever, but before I go to school. I have some news about home. I'm going to kill Sora! He took my bed sheets because his were still washing! Stupid little brother.

Day two: Told You So

"Hey, Pence, can I borrow $35?" Hayner asked at lunch

"Why?" Pence asked

"I just saw 'Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days' at Game Stop and I wanna get it."

"Kingdom Hearts is so stupid," Pence said, triggering a bad reaction from Hayner and Roxas

"Pence," Both of them said angrily "what did you just say about Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's stupid."

"Olette, tell him that it's not stupid!" Hayner said

"I'd like to, but in honesty, it really is."

"I don't even know you two anymore!" Roxas said, while Hayner got an idea.

"Hey, Roxas." Hayner said without looking away from the two heathens

"Yeah, Hayner?" While doing the same

"Why don't we asked what's-her-face what she thinks about Kingdom Hearts." At this moment Roxas turned his head quickly to look at Hayner.

"Y-you mean Xion?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Uh, okay." Roxas walked over to Xion. "Hey, Xion." Roxas couldn't help but notice that Xion's whole table was empty.

"Oh hello, Roxas."

"Hey, Xion, do you like the game Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yes, I do."

"Cool... Well, I have to go tell the others."

"Roxas?" Xion asked before he left

"Yeah, Xion?"

"What's it like... having friends?"

"You've never had friends?"

"No. I've always been 'that weird flat chested girl' to them."

"I can't imagine that they always called you flat chested."

"You're right... the flat chested part came when everyone noticed that all of the girls were... developing except for me."

"You seem like a nice person. I don't know why you wouldn't have friends." Roxas said as he sat down next to Xion.

"I'm weird. I'm the 'quiet brainy tomboy', at least, that's what they called me. When my first school dance came up, I just stood in the corner the whole time; I don't even know why I went."

"I think" Roxas said "I know how you feel; I've always tried to make friends, but I failed at it. That was until I found some people as weird as me, But then again, they approached me first -well, no, it was Hayner. He kicked a soccer ball over to me by accident. He came to get it but he decided to ask me a question. He said 'hey, 's your name?' I said 'Roxas.' he asked another question. 'you like Kingdom Hearts?' So I said 'I sure do.' he says 'Roxas, this could be the beginning of a great friendship.' and that's how I met my friends. Boy, he sure does assume a lot; he thought we could be friends after one question."

"Hehe." Xion Chuckled

"What?"

"Those are the same two questions you first asked me."

"Well then, Xion, this may be the beginning of a great friendship." Roxas and Xion spent the rest of lunch talking to each other. Roxas had completely forgotten the reason he was at that table, but he was glad he was there. However, Hayner and Pence spent the rest of lunch arguing about Kingdom Hearts and whether it was a quality game or not. The bell rang and once again, it was time for math, Roxas' least favorite subject besides Social studies.

-Oh, well would you look at that, I just lost all documentation of what happened during the rest of the school day. Oh well.

"Yo, Roxas!" Hayner called as Roxas was walking home.

"Hey." Roxas responded as he walked towards his friends

"What was lunch all about?"

"The same thing it's about everyday, eating."

"Ya ditched us, Roxas."

"Well, sorry. Jeez!"

"Why'd you do it?" Hayner was not actually angry, he just wanted to screw with Roxas.

"Xion doesn't have any friends, that's why! But honestly, I don't understand why, she's cool, she's funny, she's smart, and she's easy to get along with! And by the way, Hayner, she likes Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh, yeah, boom, baby! I like her already, Roxas!" Hayner said. "Ay, look I was just kidding earlier, I'm not really mad."

"You're weird, Hayner." Roxas said as he playfully punched Hayner in the arm.

"Oh yeah, sure she sounds nice." Olette said "Now if you would just ask her out already."

"Oh, shut up, Olette." Hayner said. But before Hayner could say anything else, Xion showed up.

"Hi, Roxas!" Xion said

Roxas turned around and said "Oh hey, Xion!"

"So, Roxas, do you take a bus home?"

"Nah, I walk home, but Hayner, Pence and Olette take a bus."

"Oh, you know, I don't think we've met." Xion said.

"I'm Hayner."

"I'm Pence."

"And I'm Olette."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Xion."

"Well," Roxas said "I guess we should go now, I gotta get home before Sora pours water on my bed and starts to sift through stuff on my laptop." Roxas started to walk home when Xion said

"Oh, Roxas, you go in that direction? So do I."

"Cool! By the way, do you have a brother or sister?"

"Yeah, I have two sisters, Kairi and Namine."

"N-Namine?" Roxas asked in horror

"Yep, you know, I the sixth grade, some guy read her a poem that she said was clearly plagiarized from Shakespeare."

"Umm, Xion-"

"Though, last time I brought it up, she said she didn't know what I was talking about."

"Okay, Umm, let's go!" With that, Roxas and Xion walked off.

"Told you so." Olette said, once they were out of earshot.

"What are you talking about?" Pence and Hayner asked

"Did you see the way he looked at her?"

"Hmm?"

"The smile on his face, it wasn't some ordinary smile. And that look in his eyes."

"Nope, didn't see it."

"God! Are you guys romantically blind?"

"Apparently we are."

So you've returned. Well, anyway, as promised, here is the name of the next chapter: Why don't you kiss her?


	3. Chapter 3

Let me make this clear. If you notice the pattern at all, you may be obsessed

New Entry added to Roxas' Diary!

Xion lives right next door. That's right, all I would have to do is walk four feet to right in order to get to her house. In other news, I had a dream last night. Not one of my normal dreams, like the time I dreamed that Sora and I were looking for treasure and died. But a different dream, it didn't have any of the usual people in it. It only had Xion in it. We were sitting on an island with our legs in the water. We didn't say anything. Sometimes we would look at each other and smile, but that was it. I'm gonna have to call Oelette about this. She's the psychiatrist of the group, but she's also the one who thinks I'm in love with Xion. But you know what? Olette can be wrong, too sometimes!

Day 3: Why don't you kiss her?

"Hey, Sora, I have a question." Roxas said while inside his room with his brother.

"Go ahead."

"Well, neither of us knows how to play chess, right?"

"Yep."

"So, why are we playing it?"

"Because it's Saturday and we don't have anything to do."

"Sora!" Roxas and Sora's mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Your friend Riku is here, he says you lost a bet and you have to roll around in the garbage at the dump!"

"I'm not leaving until you do it!" Riku said

"Have a heart, Riku!"

"No!"

"Mom, can't you do something about this?"

"I would, but this is a good opportunity for you to learn about responsibility!"

"But it's the garbage at the dump!"

"Be thankful it's not sewage!"

"Alright, fine!" Sora said and left Roxas' room.

"I guess now's as good a time as any to call Olette." Roxas said as he got out his cell phone.

"I've never felt so sure~" Olette sang as she listened to 'My favorite flavor' by 'Dave Days' "Brown sugar, keep me warm!" Suddenly, her phone rang. "Yeah?" She said as she answered her phone and paused her computer.

"Hey, Olette."

"Oh hi, Roxas!"

"Olette, I need some advise."

"Cool, so what is it?"

"I had a weird dream. It was about" Roxas thought about what would happen if he told Olette who was in that dream. He chose some name at random. "Kairi. We were sitting on the beach, just looking at each other."

"Really?" Oh no." Olette said

"What?"

"Nothing. Umm, have you been thinking about her a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no, Roxas you're in love with her."

"What's the problem with that?"

"That means I was wrong, and I hate being wrong!"

"Uh huh... Olette, I'm in the middle of a crisis and you're worried about being correct!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Okay. Listen, umm, I haven't been entirely honest with you. Kairi's not the one I was thinking about. It was Xion. I just wanted an unbiased opinion from you."

"Mmm hmm. So will you admit you're in love with Xion ?"

"..."

"Come on, Roxas."

"..."

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me yours."

"Okay... I'm in love with Xion."

"That's nice to hear." Olette said as she pushed the 'end' button on her phone and unpaused her stereo.

"Hey! What the? You screwed up the equivalent exchange! Stupid Olette..."

Hours later, after Olette was sure that Roxas had forgotten about her little ditching of the conversation, she called him back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roxas."

"...Olette."

"Oh, so you didn't forget, did you?"

"Nope."

"Well, Roxas, I wanted to ask you a question."

"I'm sure you did, but I'm not answering it until I hear the secret you were talking about."

"Umm, okay fine! I like to sometimes dress up and pretend I'm a princess."

Roxas couldn't believe what he had just heard. And then he started to laugh "That's so stupid! Okay, I forgive you. What was your question?"

"Roxas, you are SO rude! But what ever. Do you notice anything in the way Xion looks at you?"

"Nope."

"It's the same way you look at her."

"How do I look at her?"

"... You don't even notice?"

"I guess not."

"... Don't ever change, Roxas."

"Huh?"

"See ya later." Olette then hung up.

"That was weird."

"Roxas, dinner's ready!" Sora called from downstairs.

"Coming!" That night, after Roxas went to sleep, he had an odd dream.

- Dream Sequence -

**"You're not serious, are you?"**

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Roxas asked

**"There's no way you haven't seen it."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"My goodness, you're actually serious."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"Something obvious: The way she looks at you."**

"Who?"

**"Xion of course."**

"... How does she look at me?"

**"She looks at you when you talk and nobody else. She has a special glint in her eye whenever she sees you. And her pupils grow larger."**

"Who are you?"

**"I am your subconscious."**

"..."

**"And now, I'd like to ask you a question. Why don't you kiss her?"**

"Huh?"

**"I said wake up."**

"No you didn't!"

**"I said-"**

"-WAKE UP!"

"OH GOD, WHAT TIME IS IT? DID I MISS THE BUSS?"

"It's Sunday and you don't take a bus." Sora said.

"Why did you wake me up?" Roxas asked drowsily

"There's a girl here to see you!"

"Huh? Who?"

"Kairi's sister."

"Which one?"

"The one with black hair."

Everybody look! It's people pushing the back buttons on their browsers half way through my story! Isn't it wonderful?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't proof read these things.

I was supposed to have this up on Monday, but I'm lazy

---- (No Entry Added To Roxas' Diary... what'd you expect? This chapter takes place in the same day the last one ended! However, the name of the day was not revealed, so that will happen.)

Day 4: The prom Story part 1: Blow Your Mind

--

"Good morning, Xion." Roxas said as he walked down the stairs to his living room from his bed room.

"Good morning, Roxas." Xion said as she got up from the couch she was sitting on

"Good morning, America." Sora said from the corner of the room.

"Really, Sora? Did you actually just do that?" Roxas asked

"Yes, yes I did."

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Roxas said

"Sure."

-- In Roxas' room

"So, what did you want to talk about, Xion?"

Xion hadn't said anything, yet she was already blushing and her heart beat had accelerated.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am, I just need to process what I'm about to do."

"What you're about to do?"

"Yes... this will so embarrassing, but I have to do it. I have to do it, other wise I may never try to do it again."

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something, Roxas."

"Knock knock!" Sora said from outside the door. "Kairi's here, she says Xion has to come home because today's cleaning day."

"I'm sorry, Roxas, I have to leave." With that, Xion took her leave.

-- (Sora is reading the 'New Entry Added To Roxas' Diary!)

Xion came over today. She had something she wanted to tell me, but Kairi came over, turns out they have to clean at their house today. In other news, I think I know who Sora likes. Further research is necessary but if I am correct, then I'll be able to start teasing him the way he teases me. Sora, beware, I know you like-

"Hey!" Roxas yelled when he found Sora reading his Journal/Diary

"What? I haven't read anything personal."

"Yes you have, your reading my journal! How would you like it if I read yours?"

"Here ya go." Sora said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a book that said 'Sora's Journal thing'

"Day 1" Roxas read "'I didn't know that was where babies came from'... Wow... You can have this back now. How long ago did you get this?"

"8 years ago."

"Oh, thank goodness. You don't write in this much, do you?"

"Nope. That's the only entry. Don't forget, Roxas, prom night's coming up in 6 days."

"Huh? What the? Oh, crap!"

"Wanna know who I'm going with?"

"Fine, Sora; who?"

"Just because you gave me that attitude, I'll only give you a hint. She's got two syllables in her name!"

"Whatever... stupid little brother."

"Little by 13 seconds." Sora made his way to Roxas' door and put his hand on the doorknob, but then stopped. "Hey, Roxas, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What exactly would you call love?"

Roxas was shocked that such a question could come from his childish brother. "Well, I guess love is when... you care for someone very deeply and your willing to do anything for them. When they're sad about something, you feel worse than you've ever felt seeing someone else sad. When every second you spend with that person is happiness. When just seeing that person can lift your spirits. When if you're having an argument with that person, you feel more like you want to make up with that person than prove that you're right. I guess that's what love is, Sora."

"Hmm... Thanks, Roxas." Sora said and then left.

"What made him ask _that_?"

--

I must inform you of something. Near the end of my stories, I start to get lazy. I haven't finished any fanfics lately. I start to take less and less interest in the game or anime I'm writing about until just like that, the fic is forgotten and I just sort of don't go to fanfiction(dot)net for long periods of time. Just thought you should prepare so that if that indeed happens, you won't be shocked by it. Yes, I realize that this chapter is short, but I didn't have any real thought track for it, so it ended up being the thing you saw here.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! *Get's hit in the head with a stone*

This is the only fic I know of that's rated K and has the phrase 'flat-chested' in it

Day 5:

(New Entry Added to Roxas' diary!)

The prom's coming up... It's in 5 days... It's on a Saturday...

"So," Pence said at lunch "The prom is coming up soon."

"I think I know who Roxas is going with." Olette said

"That's because I told you how I feel about her." Roxas said

"Who?" Hayner asked

"I think you know who, Hayner." Olette said

"No, I don't."

"And it's gonna stay that way, until I choose to tell them... Or until they coax me into it, like you did."

"And I'm proud of that." Olette said "Speaking of the prom, do you think they'll have a band again, this year?"

"Yeah." Hayner said "Wait..." Hayner said "What are we supposed to be doing in the time before the prom?"

"According to the story's script," Roxas said "I'm supposed to spend time-"

"Hey!" Olette objected "No plot spoiling!"

"Okay, so in that case... What do we do now?"

"We could just skip to the next scene," Pence said "this one's getting to be really boring. And maybe we could meet in other places, besides the lunch room."

"Yeah, it kinda smells like feces." Roxas said

"Really, Roxas? Of all of the words you could use to refer to it, you use feces?"

"I hate the word poop."

"What about doo-doo?"

"We're in High School, it would be kinda childish to use that word. Or it would just be Sora-ish."

Hayner had had enough of this so he decided to say something. "I thought we were skipping this scene!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Roxas said "Who's in the next scene?"

"Well," Pence said "Let's check." He got out his script and said "Ah! Okay, the people in the next scene are Roxas and-"

Next Scene

"It's not that hard, really." Roxas said to himself in his room. I never really described Roxas' room in this story. It's- "Just walk up to her, be confident and ask her: Hey, Xion. How'd you like to go to the dance with me? No, no no. Hmm... I got it. Xion, I think it'd be kinda cool if you went to the dance with me. No that doesn't sound romantic at all. Wait a minute, I don't even know if she's interested or not! I mean, what if she likes Hayner? Or Seifer? Whoa, I don't even wanna _think _about that last one! What ever. Well, I could actually just ask her about it. No way! I would totally expose myself if I did! But... if I just casually slipped the subject into conversation, nothing would be exposed." And so, Roxas embarked on a perilous journey, all the way to Xion's house, which was like 5 feet away...

He knocked on the door. Naminé answered the door.

"Oh, Roxas, it's you."

"Hey, Naminé."

Awkward silence.

"Xion's room is upstairs and three doors to the right."

"Thanks." Roxas said, awkwardly and proceeded to make his way to Xion's room.

"That boy's a weird one, I'll tell you that." Naminé said as she picked up the phone to call her boyfriend, who's name is

Roxas knocked on the door.

"I'm not apologizing, Kairi, just because you wanted the last cupcake doesn't mean you were entitled to the last cupcake." Was the response

"That's a very strange reply." Roxas said, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, i-it's you, Roxas!"

"That's the second time I've heard those words today."

"H-hold on!" Xion said. "Oh, God, my hair is a mess." Xion said to herself, but Roxas still heard her.

"You know, Xion," Roxas said. "it doesn't really matter if your hair is a mess or not, I think you'd look just fine, anyway." Roxas blushed at the words that just came out of his mouth, but so did Xion.

"Umm, o-okay... you can come in..."

Roxas stepped into Xion's room and looked at her. She was wearing an 'All Time Low' T-Shirt with blue jeans that were torn in one knee. Her hair was pointing in all different directions. Roxas smiled at the sight.

'_She looks cute like that._' Roxas thought to himself.

"Umm, can I help you with anything?" Xion asked

'_Oh, God, I can't believe I came here without a subject to talk about!_' "Well, I thought we could hang out, kinda..."

"Oh, umm... okay."

"Or, we could just talk..." '_Okay, remember the plan. Just casually slip the subject of the prom into the conversation._' "So, who do you want to go to the prom with?" '_Nice._' Roxas sarcastically thought.

"I, uhh... I don't really have anyone in mind." Xion said, in a lie.

"Oh... Okay, well..." _'Ask her out!' _"Umm... would you like to go out some time? I-I mean- w-well, no like _out _out b-but just like I dunno, get something to eat." Roxas said with a blush

"Oh, well, that would be nice, Roxas." Xion said with a darker blush.

–

Jeff Prower: And so, we leave this chapter... because I can't find a way to gracefully segway into the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

'_Well... this is awkward..._' Roxas thought, while sitting at the only Burger King in Twilight Town. He was staring at the ground and pretty much anything except for Xion. '_Just spark up a conversation and it'll all work out._'

"I have to go to the bathroom." Roxas said '_Smooth._' He sarcastically thought to himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We now join Roxas in the bathroom.

"Oh man, oh man, what do I do? I can't have her thinking I'm boring, otherwise she'll never go for me!"

"Hey, Kid!" a guy said from inside a stall "Take my advice, don't get involved with women, they're just a waste of time your money." The guy walked out of the stall. All of a sudden, Roxas saw a really morbidly obese man with a few hairs on his chin and balding hair. He was also either very greasy or very sweaty. The man grabbed Roxas around the shoulders. "I mean, look at me! I never wasted my time with women and I'm happy! I mean, sure I got debt up to my chin-"

'_Which one?_' Roxas thought

"But you know what, a woman would just spend my money so I couldn't pay it off! I got the whole situation under control! Ya see, I pay off the debt very slowly. Every time I get a check from my minimum wage job, I take a small portion and pay off some of the debt and spend the rest on dude's night out with my friends!"

'_He has dude's night out with a minimum wage check? That has to be the most disappointing dude's night out ever!_'

"Some guys would say that a woman would help me balance my expenses and pay off my debt in a more efficient manner, but I know that's a lie. I was raised by my dad -heck of a guy- he told me when I was ten, he told me 'Robert, don't ever get involved with women, they'll just make ya constipated' He went on in life and got several massive heart attacks until he kicked the bucket when I was thirteen. He was forty two -grand old age to die! I went to live with my grandparents afterward. Well, I'm gonna rap this up kid, it's starting to stink in here. That girl ya got? Drop her and don't ever look back. Trust Robert." With that, Robert left Roxas to think about his... words of wisdom...

"Oh crap, oh crap, I need advise, from anyone, ANYONE BUT HIM!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

"And so," Sora continued, during his seminar he was giving to Kairi and Riku "If we continue on this course, we should be able to leave Twilight Town and make it to The Land of Dragons in twelve days! Any questions?"

Riku raised his hand.

"Yes, Riku?"

"So, Sora, where are the funds for the snack that'll keep us from dying of starvation on this trip?"

Sora stared blankly. "W-well-" Sora started as his phone rang "Saved by the bell." He said out loud. "Hello?"

"Sora, I need your help!" Roxas yelled

"With what?"

"I'm boring and Xion is gonna hate me!"

"So... This is why I shouldn't have my phone on speaker all the time!" Sora realized

"WHAT?" Roxas asked in disbelief

"So," Roxas heard a female voice cut in. "Why exactly would my sister hate you?"

"Kairi? You're in the room? Sora, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Look, Roxas, I know for a fact that Xion couldn't hate you if you just be yourself. If you find yourself to be boring, that doesn't mean she does. And if you want the last cupcake, and you let everyone know about it, she might just eat it anyway because you 'didn't take it soon enough!"

Awkweird scilence

"...Thanks for the advice."Roxas finally said. "Not so much the cupcake part, but uh, yeah... By the way, Sora, why did you ask me what love was?"

"You ever heard that song 'what is love?"

With that, Roxas hung up.

I know, I know, there's something missing from this chapter, but I don't know what it is.


End file.
